New People? New Problems
by mvs-TOAST
Summary: New girl: Jenna.  Enemy: Isabella.  Problem: Crush on Phineas.  Phinbella, FerbxOC. Multi-chapter,  Read and review! NO FLAMES. Rated T for language and just in case.


**Heyo :3**

**This is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic, no, my first ATTEMPT, at a Phineas and Ferb fanfic. No flames please! Rated T for cursing and shit. The first few chapters are fulla Phinbella, than later it's Ferbella, and Phineas/OC so…yeah. That's it! Read and Review pleasey weezy! :D 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, blah blah blah! I only own my OC's Jenna and Penelope. Penelope being Phineas's twin sister. And Jenna being the new kid :P OKAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Jenna's pov.**

"I just moved to this new place, Danville, it's pretty cool. They have this building. It's purple. What kind of city has a PURPLE building? Anyways, it has the word "Doofenshmirtz" on it, it's pretty big." I typed on the computer, updating it as my status. I heard some noise a couple houses down. I decided to walk to it, there was nothing to do anyways. I walked over to the house and looked over the gate. "Hi! I'm Jenna." I said smiling. I saw two boys and two girls, the two girls were about the same height, one had red-orange hair and was wearing an electric blue shirt with paint splatters on it. The other one had black hair and was wearing all pink, and a pink hair bow on top of her head. The boys were different heights, there was one with green hair and purple overalls, wait… green hair? Oh well. The other one had red hair, like the other girl, and an orange and white striped shirt. The girl with the paint splatters looked up. "Hi! I'm Penelope! This is Isabella, my best friend, and Phineas and Ferb! Phineas is my twin, and Ferb is my step-brother." They all waved. "We're making a big bed! No idea why though, but it should be warm!" Phineas said while duct-taping a spring to the wooden board. I nodded. "Can I help?" Isabella nodded and motioned for me to come with her near the gate. "Phineas. Is. Mine." She said grabbing my wrist, her voice full of venom. "I…I don't like him…" She twisted my wrist harder. "My dad is a cop." I said gritting my teeth. She let go. "You have to earn my trust." I scoffed. "Why would I want to?" "So you can be friends with me. Duh." I chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I want to be friends…. With you?" she crossed her arms. "Everyone does. And you will too." I shook my head. "Whatever. I'm going back to the group." I started walking back when Penelope gave me a sorrowful look. I shook my head and shrugged. "So…what now?" Phineas tilted his head at me. "I don't know…" Penelope sighed, I bit my nails. I'm sorry if it bugs you!

I heard a door open and close. A women with red hair walked out, probably their mom. "Oh hi Phineas, what are you kids up to?" She asked. "Mom! This is Jenna, she just moved in!" I smiled and waved. She smiled back before saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Jenna, just don't get into too much trouble!" We all nodded.

"Well she seems nice," I said smiling, Isabella scoffed, "Ugh! Duh Jenna, it's Phineas's mom! She's obviously nice!" I looked down at my thumbs before sighing. "I think I should go… Uh… Bye." I got up and wiped off the dirt on my clothes and hands and walked out of the gate.

**The next day. Penelope's pov.**

We eventually finished the bed. But it disappeared. Who knew? Note the sarcasm. I'm still kind of angry at Isabella; did she have to be such a bitch? She isn't like that. That wasn't the fun-loving, caring, adorable, girl of a best friend I met. That was a side I just met. I needed to talk to her. I picked up the phone and dialed her number. Three rings. "Hello?" Mrs. Garcia Shapiro said through the phone. "Hi Mrs. Garcia Shapiro, can I talk to Isabella?" "Sure thing Penelope." She said before the innocent voice of Isabella spoke up. "Hey Penny! What's up?" I was taken aback. "Uh… Did yesterday like, _not_ happen?" "You mean that skank of a person? Yeah. I hate her." My jaw literally dropped. "Bells, you don't even know her. She could be really nice!" Isabella gasped. "Y-you're switching teams?" "Since when were there teams? Look, Bella, you're really over protective of things that aren't even yours, she barely looked at Phin, I'm sorry but until you can show me you can be a better person than that, I'm ending our friendship." She scoffed. "Why would I prove anything to you? I don't have to." I smiled, I could never really smirk. "Neither did any of the Fireside Girls." _Click._

Did I really just do that? I feel proud. Wow. I smiled. This was going to be a nice day.

I mean, of course it is! Now, just have to

**Isabella's pov.**

"…End our friendship?" I said to myself. I slowly slid down the wall. Tears forming in my eyes. That was a big mistake I made last night. No, a _huge_ mistake, she's my best friend! And I let her just slip out of my grip; not smart. I got out a piece of paper and a pencil, I had to say I'm sorry.

**Dear Jenna,**

**Look, I'm sorry for being so mean, I was just so worried about**

No, erase.

**Dear Jenna,**

**Look, I'm sorry for being so mean, I was just so worried about**

**I didn't mean what I said, I was just**

Erase.

**Dear Jenna,**

**I didn't mean what I said, I was just caught up. And I was distraught by something else.**

**Nonetheless. Sorry.**

**~ Isabella.**

**p.s I still want you to stay away from Phineas, doesn't change anything. Sorry.**

There, now I'm done. All I have to do is just-

_Knock knock knock._

I got up to go to my door. I opened it. "… um… Hi?"

**WOOHOO! So that was my crappy little story o.e It's bad, I know, it will get better, eventually. And it was shortened out because of the note to Jenna, I'm sorry! Please read and review, reviews would be so appreciated! 3**


End file.
